


Firey night

by FantasyMythos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMythos/pseuds/FantasyMythos
Summary: Blake comes home to her girlfriend Yang after being away on a mission. Yang has something special prepared for it but it didn't work out like planed.





	Firey night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I post here but it's actually my newest work. I have an account on Fanfiction.net and have a few more stories there.
> 
> Also English is not my first language but I try my best.
> 
> Enjoy

Yang cast a last glance around the room after checking the time again. It was 17:39 and Blake would be home any minute now.  
  
Everything was clean and the lights dimmed. The table was set and the candles lit. The tablecloth - purple with a complicated design in a different shade of the same colour - was new, bought two days ago. Yang had seen it in one of the windows from a store she passed. The little shop had lots of decorations and knickknacks. The tablecloth was bought with today in mind.  
  
Yang had searched for hours until she finally found the candlesticks in a box filled with many different and mostly useless things. The box was one of many that they still had to unpack, after all Yang and Blake moved in together just a few weeks ago.  
  
The thought of finally living together with the love of her live still made Yang giddy and filled her stomach with butterflies.  
  
The tableware and silverware she used was the nice one they used for special occasions, just like today was.  
  
On the table also stood a bottle of wine and not a cheap on. Yang was going all out and the dinner was not different. Poached tuna with fennel and orange was kept warm in the kitchen which the brawler had mostly cleaned already.  
  
She also had gotten ready in time. Her white dress was simple and elegant just like her make-up and she had tried her best to tame her wild blonde mane before putting it into a ponytail.  
  
It didn’t take long before Yang could hear the door open and her girlfriend calling out. “I’m back. Yang, did you make dinner? It smells delicious.”  
  
The cat faunus noticed the smell the moment she opened the door. She put her keys, bag and weapon down to go great Yang only to freeze the moment she saw her.  
  
“Cat got your tongue?” The brawler teased with a smirk as Blake simply stared at her.  
  
“Wow, Yang, you look gorgeous.” It took Blake longer to answer than she liked which only made the other woman chuckle. Blake smiled at the sound and closed the distance between them. She pulled Yang in and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
“I’m sorry it took longer than planed. I wanted to be back home before our anniversary.”  
  
“It’s OK.” Yang assured her with another kiss, her right arm warped around Blake’s waist and the other ran trough her hair.  
  
The dark haired huntress had been on a mission for the last three weeks. It had been more Grimm than expected and took longer to finish than thought.  
  
“Looking at you I feel underdressed.” Blake admitted and looked down on herself. She wore a black coat over a white shirt and black pants and boots. The strap with the magnet to hold Gamble Shroud was strapped over her chest.  
  
Yang pulled her closer, burying her face in black tresses as she took in Blake’s scent. Lavender and barely a trace of dirt or sweat, she had taken a shower and changed clothes before coming home.  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you’re fine and finally back.”  
  
Blake smiled at that and tightened her hold on Yang a little. “I missed you too.”  
  
After a few minutes of just holding each other the blonde pulled away a little. “Come, we don’t want dinner to get cold.”  
  
Blake’s eyes widened as she took in what her girlfriend had done for tonight while Yang served dinner. The cat faunus eat most of it but Yang wasn’t surprised. She loved tuna and wouldn’t have minded if she had gotten a can of it without anything else, but that wasn’t Yang’s thing.  
  
They didn’t drink much, Blake too busy eating the tuna and the brawler too distracted by watching her.  
  
After they eat and Yang put the dishes in the sink, she would wash them tomorrow, she told Blake to wait while she prepared another surprise. While Blake appreciated what Yang did for her she actually just wanted to spent time together. After all it was their anniversary and they hadn’t seen each other for three long weeks because of the mission. That’s why Blake started to wonder what Yang was doing that took her more than ten minuets. She just wanted to be close to her girlfriend.  
  
When said woman came back she grinned widely as she went over and gave Blake a kiss. Yang took her hand and lead her into their bedroom. The lights were turned off but candles stood on the floor and every surface. The rose petals – white, not red because that would just remind them of a certain girl and her Semblance – lead from the door to the bed with them forming a heart on top of it.  
It was a cliché scene from a romance but still a cute gesture. For Yang to go trough all the trouble just for Blake was really sweet and one of the countless reasons why she loved her.  
  
Said blonde was looking at her with both, pride and anticipation. It was adorable, Yang was adorable.  
  
“You’re incredible, you know that?” Blake stated more than she asked and pulled Yang into a passionate kiss. A kiss they continued even as they made their way over to the bed. Luckily the path was free of candles.  
  
As they stood in front of the piece of furniture Blake had finally managed to open the zipper from the dress and it fell around Yang’s feed. Underneath she wore black lace panties and no bra, the sight making the feline woman’s throat go dry and the heat in her core flare up even more.  
  
The other huntress wasn’t idly either and pulled the shirt over Blake’s head. She went in for another kiss as she carelessly threw it aside. The noriette’s hand shot out and caught the garment.  
  
“You should be more careful.” She breathed before connecting their lips again. Her belt and pants got opened as her mouth started to trail over Yang’s strong jaw, down her neck.  
  
The golden huntress pulled the cloths over her lover’s hips and pushed her onto the bed. She pulled the pants off completely after she got the boots out of the way. The next moment she was on top of Blake as her hands followed the lines of her body, lips tracing the curve of her collarbone. They were both panting heavily.  
  
Blake flipped Yang on her back and straddled her hips. She looked down at her with smoldering eyes and a predator smile. The sight made the brawler’s breath hitch.  
  
Yang let her hands glide up from Blake’s waist over her back and unclasped the bra. She tossed it aside just in time to feel their breasts press against each other as Blake leaned down to claim her lips again.  
  
The kiss only lasted for a few seconds before the faunus pulled back up with a confused expression.  
  
“Do you smell that?”  
  
“Smell what?” Yang asked still breathless and in haze.  
  
“It smells burned!”  
  
Blake let her eyes scan the room and it didn’t take long to find the source. Her bra had landed on one of the candles and slowly caught fire.  
  
“Shit!” Yang cursed, her eyes having followed amber ones.  
  
Blake just let out a sigh as she got down from her lover and the bed, grabbed the extinguisher from behind the nightstand and used it on the small fire. When she turned around Yang stood next to the bed, head down in shame and guilt.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Blake hated it when Yang’s voice got so small and fragile, so unlike her usual confident self. She gave her a half smile, hoping to lift her mood.  
  
“I told you it was a good idea to buy this thing.” She lifted the extinguisher up a bit.  
  
Yang was still avoiding looking at her and the dark haired woman sighed. She went over to Yang and cupped her face in her hand, making her look at her, after putting the extinguisher down.  
  
“Everything is fine. Let’s just put the candles out and clean up this mess for now, okay?”  
  
The blonde nodded and started the task of blowing all the candles out. Blake watched her slightly slumped frame for a few seconds before picking up the burnt bra and examined the damage on the drawer it had landed on. The wood was blacked and burnt where the cloth had caught fire on it but was otherwise not damaged.  
  
Blake threw the bra away and helped Yang. After the last candle was out and put away and the rose petals picked up the faunus pulled the still ashamed woman into her arms.  
  
“I’m sorry for ruining today. I wanted it to be perfect but I screwed up. I’m sorry.” Yang mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
“You didn’t ruin today. I got to see my lovely girlfriend in a beautiful dress after a long and stressful mission. We had a delicious dinner and just because the night didn’t end like planed doesn’t make it any less special. After all you went through all the trouble to prepare all that for me. I’m blessed with the most amazing girlfriend ever.  
  
Beside, I bought the extinguisher because I thought something like that might happen.”  
  
Yang pulled away enough to look into Blake’s golden eyes. “You expected me to try making a romantic atmosphere and set something on fire?”  
  
Blake chuckled a little at her flabbergasted expression. “Not exactly, I had something more similar to the incident in ‘Black Mare’ inn in mind.”  
  
That had been during the war against Salem. After traveling for months with their team and friends they had been more than glad to finally have some privacy. Yang and Blake had gone a little overboard after so long without sex and Yang’s Semblance had activated. They managed to burn a hole in sheets and mattress and had a hard time not getting thrown out of the inn. The memory of that night got Yang to finally light up again as she laughed.  
  
“That had been a night, way worse than this.”  
  
Blake smiled at her, happy to see her back to her usual bright self.  
  
“But hey, isn’t that the reason we bought fireproof sheets?”  
  
“Yes, but we still use our old sheets some times and they’re not. So just in case I got this.” Blake explained and pointed at the extinguisher. “Beside, the frame is still only wood and it’s not the only furniture we do it on.” A smirk spread on her face. “The extinguisher is still mostly full. Want to risk it and find out if the sheets right now are fireproof?”  
  
Surprise showed on Yang’s face but the eagerness in her eyes was answer enough before the words left her lips. “Hell yes! I love you, Blake.”  
  
“Good. I prefer the glow of your hair in the dark over some candles anyway.” Blake said as she pushed Yang back onto the mattress. “I love you too.” She added before following her on the bed.  
  
Turned out the sheets were fireproof.


End file.
